History Of The World
This is the History of the World Dawn Of Existence or The 1st Age The Dawn Of Existence also known as The 1st Age is the Era in which the Protogenoi came into existence, this Era is composed of 16 periods each period named after the Protogenoi who came into existence at that time. How long each of those periods and the Era as a whole is unknown. The end of the 1st Age is marked by the unification of all the Protogenoi. The 1st King This is the Era of time in which Eros was the King of Existence this was the time in which borders between Protogenoi were being fused. During this Era, Eros would go on to unite the Protogenoi together into a Pantheon. Not much else is known about this time besides the fact that it was a time of unification. The Reign Of Nox This is the Era of time in which Eros had passed his Throne on to Nyx it was the time after unification. Nyx was known to rule over the universe in complete Darkness and Night, this is when the enmity between Nyx and Hemera started, this conflict sparked into a full-fledged war between all the Protogenoi so much so all the work of Eros was almost destroyed, but Ouranos intervened taking over the Throne of Existence. Ouranos Ended the war of the Protogenoi and made the Circadian Cycle to keep the peace between Nyx and Hemera. The Reign Of Caelus Ouranos often used the name Caelus during his rule of existence. Ouranos found a way to heal the wounds between the Protogenoi earning him the respect of Eros. The time during his rule resulted in the birth of Humans as the proof of the Pact between the Protogenoi to never war with each other again. Nyx and Hemera were in strong opposition to signing the pact, but had no choice as Ouranos was King however instead of forcing them to agree to the pact Ouranos convinced both of them to agree. After this Ouranos would continue as King of the Protogenoi. Ouranos did not actively rule the Protogenoi but instead, let them do as they please as long as they did not war with each other. The Golden Age During this period in which the Protogenoi were at peace with one another, they would come to find consorts with one another. Humans would prosper and begin accumulating in number and learning about the environment in which they lived, however, they were not advanced but instead roamed the earth in groups and explored the Earth and Sea. It was also during this time in which the Theoi were being born. The Hematic Age The Theoi or the children of the Protogenoi had existed for a time now and had begun to take over from their parents who had become more laid back with their influence over the reality, It was during this time that the Gods formed coalitions among themselves ruling as separate entities over the worlds. These individual coalitions were not on good terms with each other in fact they had constantly warred with each other to the point humans got involved in it becoming their chosen means of war. Gods had been close with humans during this age as the Gods had chosen specific individuals to act as their champions against other gods and vice versa, due to this, the age got its name The Hematic Age. This Age wouldn't end until the Rise of Ekon. Ascension Era This Era wasn't any less bloody than the last era the only difference being whose blood was flowing. Humans had been left out of the Ascension Era due to the fact that they couldn't compete on the level of full-fledged gods. During this Era, the diety Ekon would join forces with his 2 brothers The Thean Age The Old Empires Category:Family Category:Protogenoi Category:Theoi Category:History